


[podfic] Star (Ship) Wars: The Not!Fic

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Historical RPF in a Galaxy Far Far Away, I'd so totally read Poe's Sabé fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Best Beloved said, “What if the First Order and Snoke never happened, and the sequel series folks all met each other because they’re all into historical RPF?"So this happened.





	[podfic] Star (Ship) Wars: The Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star (Ship) Wars: The Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917423) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Tags:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Crack, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Historical RPF in a Galaxy Far Far Away, I'd so totally read Poe's Sabé fic

 **Length:**  00:23:06

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Star%20\(Ship\)%20Wars%20-%20The%20Not!Fic_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the "Read A Friend’s Fic" square, since all the Prequels characters are readkng each other's fics.
> 
> (.....and not the "record in a new space" square I had anticipated)


End file.
